The Last Tear
by CrowOfDarkLight
Summary: The Teen Titans get a new permenant member, and i can't say much else. I suck at summaries, but i swear this doesn't COMPLETELY suck R&R and flames are friggin welcome, just give me a reason why you dodon't like it.


Greetings my filthy minions, how are we this fine evening (or morning, if your that kind of person). CrowOfDarkLight Here for the 2nd installment in the hit story "You Don't Have To Cry Alone" which I m just informed wasn't a big hit, so ignore that. If you came looking for one that was like the other one, you came to the wrong place. This is going to be in a bit of a darker mood, and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and just like last time, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW THIS GOD AWFUL EXCUSE FOR A STORY. So, once again, I'm glad to be back in the loop and I'm glad to be writing again. Enjoy and review, and don't just give me "that was awesome, I loved it". Tell me why you loved the damn thing, or tell me what you hated and I'll see if I can fix it.

EXCUSE THE BAD BEGINNING, BUT I'M NOT GETTING IDEAS, SO READ AND GIVE ME SOME IN REVIEWS OR EMAILS.

THE LAST TEAR

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gimme the controller Cyborg, you had your turn" screamed a furious Beast Boy.

"Why should I ya litlle grass-stain, you hog this thing more then I do" Cyborg retorted. Beast Boy had been fighting a lot lately, mostly because there haven't been and bad guys to fight ever since Dravin started taking care of criminals.

"Would both of you just shut up, you've been fighting for the 45 minutes, and I'm pretty sure the babies gonna wake up" whispered Robin, a little more angry then concerned.

"Don't' worry, Dan's a heavy sleeper, besides, Raven is the best at calming children down" Beast Boy yelled, just to piss off Robin. Robin hates when people disobey him just for fun.

"Not as heavy as you think, and I'm not that good at calming him down" said an angry Raven through clenched teeth. "and I'm sick of you calling him Dan, his name is Dani. You should know your own child's name.

"I know his name, I just……I'm not saying anymore, whatever I say is gonna get me a 1 way ticket of sleeping back in my room." Beast Boy wasn't one to be fooled by things like that, well…….not anymore at least.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since we last left our "valiant" hero's a lot of things have happened. Raven and Beast Boy found out that she was pregnant just after we left them lying in bed. Now, I'm not one to deviate from the story, but I just want to say "Man, that whole thing kinda went downhill, one bit of fun, and they find out she's pregnant" Sorry about that, just my little opinion. I'm not saying getting pregnant or having kids is bad, but right away is no fun at all. Ok, back to my story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Raven were so excited when they found out she was pregnant, seeing as how Beast Boy wouldn't have to look for a job to support his new family, and Raven wouldn't have to worry about medical bills. The city pays for it all, so it's kind of a win win situation. Raven isn't the kind of woman who would get an abortion (probably because I see it as murder, but that's just my opinion, and hers now, cause I'm the fucking writer, so deal with it if you disagree). The rest of the team saw it as one big problem, and the bitching Raven did on a daily basis wasn't helping. Beast Boy moved into Raven's room when she started having morning sickness, and it didn't pass in a short time. Raven punished Beast Boy, not by ignoring him, but by making him sleep in his old room. He grew quite fond of the neatness and the slightly darker tone of her room, and he hates not being near her at night.

"Hey Raven" whispered Beast Boy, as to not further disturb young Dani, "do you wanna go get something to eat tonight, we haven't gone out in the longest time."

"I don't know Gar," she said, "if we do, we've got to find someone to watch the baby."

Oh, might you trust me with your child Raven, I so love young children" yelled the perky-as-ever Starfire, "I promise he will be unharmed upon your return!"

"I don't know Starfire, remember how well you took care of that puppy" said Beast Boy, with sudden worry in his voice.

"Oh, I promise that he will be sound asleep when you arrive back."

"LET HER WATCH HIM" yelled every person in the room, Dravin loudest of all. He was so sick of the idea of his sister having sex, and that the baby would constantly cry at the drop of a needle.

"Well…….fine, just be extremely careful, and whatever you do, don't give him a hug" sighed Raven.

"Why wouldn't you want me to hug your child?"

"I could give you 3 OOMPH…..what did I do this time" asked Cyborg, holding his arm where Jinx had hit him with one of Starfire's rock hard concoctions that she calls food.

"Don't be mean, and coming from me, that's good advice" she spat back. Cyborg and Jinx always had there differences, but they managed to make it work, they were often compared to kindergartners, they argued and that's how you could tell they cared for each other.

"Alright, let's go! I think it's your turn to pick this time……yeah, it's your turn" said Beast Boy, excited that he finally got to get out of the tower and be alone with the one woman he never wanted to let go of. When they found out that she was pregnant, Beast Boy realized just how much he loved her, and how he would do anything, anything in the world, to make her happy.

-------------------------

"Beast Boy….can…can I talk to you…please" said a shaking Raven. Beast Boy could see every bead of sweat on her face; he could see the remnants of a person on the verge of a mental break-down.

"Sure…what's wrong…are you okay, your shaking" said Beast Boy, wondering what could have upset her this much.

"I'm….I'm….fine, just come with me" she said, trying to gain her composure. Beast Boy followed her to the far bathroom, as to get some privacy. She walked in and waited for him to follow before shutting the door.

"So what's on your mind" he asked.

"This" was all she said before handing him some papers.

"What's th….oh my God" he said, in complete shock and disbelief.

"I'm usually not late on my periods, but I didn't worry about it too much, then my…um…my breast started to ache slightly. Then I started to urinate more then normal…..i got so worried…I just couldn't tell you until I was sure if I was right or wrong, I'm so sorry" she said all in one breath.

Sorry…..why on earth would you be sorry…..THIS IS GRAND." He yelled with joy and hugged her and kissed her as much as he could.

"You're not mad at me, you're happy?" she said, a little tear rolling down her cheek. That's when she noticed the tear rolling down his cheek. But his was not from shame; it was out of joy and pure happiness.

"How could I be mad at you, I could never be mad about something like this. Wait…you do want to have it…right?" He suddenly felt a little self-centered for not even asking if she wanted to have it.

"Only if you want to" she whispered, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Look" he whispered warmly, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her gaze to his, "you have to want it to; it wouldn't be fair to you if it was my choice."

"Why are you so concerned with my wants, what about you" she said, her life experiences seemed to be catching up with her.

"Because, I love you" he said as he kissed her. Raven could never resist him when he got like this, and she knew he would never take advantage of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll continue with the current day in the next chapter, the flashback just seemed like a cool thing to do. So, REVIEW OR I'LL CARVE UP YOUR DOG AND/OR CAT AND PUT IT'S ENTRAILS IN YOUR CEREAL. LOL, that's just me being me, a lot of people don't like my sense of humor, I can't imagine why.

So, Review, give me some fucking suggestions story-wise, I'm running on no gas, I just started it to get some of you off my back. So give me some ideas, I want to concentrate a lot on BB and Raven (hence the category) but I also want Dravin to be a big part of the story. EVEN THE MOST STUPID IDEA WILL BE CONSIDERED AND MOST LIKELY USED IN SOME WAY.

So, much love to all my followers, all 3 of you, and I'll say it again, it's great to be back.

I'M EXPECTING MORE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY THEN ON MY LAST ONE, SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY.

CrowOfDarkLight


End file.
